


Tiny Dancer

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: fanfic100, Community: hp_ficathon, Dancing, Gen, Hogwarts Fifth Year, Songfic, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-21
Updated: 2007-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-08 13:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/443888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lavender let the music wash over her</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tiny Dancer

**Author's Note:**

> Written for hp_ficathon prompt "Dancer" and fanfic100 prompt "Too Much"

"Blue jean baby, L.A. lady, seamstress for the band"

Lavender let the music wash over her as she spun and spun. Her arms were flung out to her side and her hair whipped around her. She let out a giggle of pure relief. She didn't know why the castle had a ballet studio on the seventh floor, but she had found it while pacing in frustration one day and had been eternally grateful.

"Pretty eyed, pirate smile, you'll marry a music man"

At first, Lavender didn't remember much from her childhood ballet lessons, but as she practiced more and more, things started to come back to her.

"Ballerina, you must have seen her dancing in the sand."

The room was her haven now, where she could come and dance out her frustrations, her anger, her sorrow, her joy. When life got to be too much, it was her saftey net. When everything got too complicated, it was her retreat.

"And now she's in me, always with me. Tiny dancer, in my hand."


End file.
